


Художник и его модели

by Squirry



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, волосы Фили стали для юного художника любимым объектом. Честно говоря, Кили мог его понять. Но это не значило, что он готов оставить всю эту историю просто так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Художник и его модели

Все началось с того, что Кили случайно заглянул в альбом Ори. Ну хорошо, не случайно. Сначала он сунул нос в альбом из чистого любопытства. Но после того, что он там увидел, просто невозможно было остановиться и перестать шпионить. Потому что на каждой странице альбома был Фили.  
Фили со спины: рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы, знакомая заколка. Фили, сидящий у костра, тянущийся к Бомбуру за своей миской. Еще лист: лицо со спутанными ветром волосами, косичка наискось перечеркивает щеку. На следующем листе - рука на рукояти меча, в уголке страницы прорисован узор, украшающий ножны. Снова волосы. Голова крупным планом - профиль, косичка за ухом, косичка на виске. Кажется, волосы Фили стали для юного художника любимым объектом. Честно говоря, Кили мог его понять. Но это не значило, что он готов оставить всю эту историю просто так.  
Несколько дней Кили на каждом привале всеми правдами и неправдами старался подобраться поближе к рисующему Ори. Причем сделать это незаметно, чтобы не спугнуть. Он вытягивал шею, бросал через плечо Ори косые взгляды, пытался осторожно подойти сзади. Ори ничего не замечал, безмятежно продолжая заполнять страницы альбома набросками: Фили с ложкой в руке. Фили смеющийся. Фили серьезный. Фили жующий. Фили, сидящий на бревне: голова опущена, в одной руке гребень, другая сжимает переброшенные вперед волосы. Последний рисунок надолго лишил Кили покоя. Ему уже стало казаться, что брат целыми днями только и делает, что причесывается. Нет, ну правда же.  
На четвертый день слежки Кили не выдержал и поделился своими наблюдениями с братом. Тот, как назло, снова возился с расческой и эглетами. Кили выдернул у него из рук гребень, сердито покрутил в руках и отбросил в сторону. Фили удивленно воззрился на него.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь смотрел на рисунки Ори? - без долгих предисловий спросил Кили.  
Фили неразборчиво что-то пробурчал, вытащил изо рта последний эглет, который сжимал губами (Кили тут же представил, как бы это смотрелось крупным планом на странице альбома) и ответил:  
\- Смотрел, конечно. А что случилось-то?  
\- Да ничего не случилось. Просто у него там на каждой странице ты. И твоя расческа, - добавил он мстительно. - Хоть бы для приличия что-то другое нарисовал. А то прямо как помешался на твоей лохматой башке.  
Фили хмыкнул:  
\- Да брось ты. Я вот на днях видел, как он Двалина рисовал. Сначала пару листов извел на узоры татуировок, потом секиры рисовал и так, и эдак, а потом за самого Двалина принялся. Очень похоже получилось, он нам с Нори потом показывал.  
Что можно просто подойти к Ори и пропросить показать рисунки, Кили до сих пор как-то не приходило в голову. Он не стал откладывать это в долгий ящик и при первой же возможности подошел к Ори. Тот как раз копался в своем мешке в поисках рисовальных принадлежностей. Альбом лежал рядом на земле.  
\- Можно посмотреть? - Кили нагнулся и поднял альбом, пока Ори не успел ничего возразить.  
Но тот, кажется, даже обрадовался такому вниманию.  
\- Да, посмотри, конечно! Только тут мало нарисовано, я недавно этот альбом начал. Ты пока этот смотри, а я сейчас предыдущий найду. - И Ори снова с головой зарылся в свой мешок.  
Кили медленно пролистал страницы. На первых листах действительно был Двалин. Все как Фили говорил: татуировки, секиры, потом - большой законченный портрет. Ори вынырнул из мешка, выпрямился, заглядывая Кили через плечо.  
\- Похоже? Я ему еще не показывал, но Нори и Фили понравилось. А ты как думаешь, нормально получилось?  
\- Нормально, - пробормотал Кили, несколько обескураженный такой готовностью Ори показывать рисунки по первой же просьбе. - Очень даже нормально, просто здорово...  
\- Правда? - обрадовался Ори. - Смотри, а дальше вы с Фили. Что скажешь? Мне кажется, ты здесь удачно вышел, а вот Фили - не очень. У меня никак волосы не получались, я пол-альбома на его башку извел.  
Действительно, на следующем за портретом Двалина листе были изображены они с братом - сидящими на бревне, со спины. Видимо,во время ужина.  
А Ори уже совал ему в руки вторую тетрадь:  
\- Вот предыдущий альбом, посмотри.  
Кили молча раскрыл протянутый альбом. На первом листе был изображен пони. Пони?!! Следующие страницы были заполнены фрагментами все того же пони. Голова. Выпуклый глаз. Грива. Снова грива, уже в другом ракурсе. И снова грива - с парой заплетенных косичек. Кили начал разбирать нервный смех.   
\- Ты Фили рисовал так же, как этого пони! - фыркнул он.   
Ори тоже захихикал.  
\- Ага! Сначала нарисовал, смотрю - грива ненатурально как-то вышла. И несколько дней тренировался. У меня хуже всего получается волосы рисовать. Иногда листов пять изведу, прежде чем выйдет как надо.  
\- Тогда тебе Двалина, наверное, легче всего рисовать, - уже в открытую заржал Кили, не в силах больше сдерживаться. - Он лысый!  
Ори хрюкнул и тоже захохотал.  
\- Ой, я тут недавно как раз Двалина с Торином рисовал, как они возле костра сидят, курят и ждут, когда чайник закипит. Думал - нарисую их двоих поскорее, пока они не ушли куда-нибудь, а потом уже не торопясь буду костер и чайник рисовать. Чайник-то от меня никуда не денется. Двалина нарисовал быстро, с Торином чуток замешкался. Узбад все-таки, нельзя его абы как рисовать.  
\- И волос у него много, - снова фыркнул Кили.  
\- Точно! Так вот, рисую я Торина, уже почти закончил. Дело только за чайником. А тут вода закипела, подошел Нори и, представь себе, снял чайник с огня и унес!


End file.
